


Domestic Life

by satanic_panic



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Domestic life with Eli can be hectic and chaotic, but all the same, it can be amazing.





	Domestic Life

Mornings when you and Eli were both working were always hectic, with you and him rushing around, any and all form of daily routine tossed out the window like yesterday’s paper in the recycling; exchanging sweet kisses between rushing from the bathroom to the bedroom in search of coats and bags. Mornings were always hectic, but they were worth it, if only for the soft, sweet, goodbye kisses that made you both leave for work with smiles on your faces. But then, work would drag for both of you, long hours stretching so much that they felt more like days, only just bearable because of the thought that you would be together at the end of the day; when the clock struck to tell you that you were done for the day, you practically rushed out of work, not caring if you knocked over someone’s paperwork - you needed to get home, you needed to see Eli again, and thankfully, when you were approaching the house, he was, too.  
  
At last, when you got in, the only thing both of you could do was to stand quietly in the kitchen, leaning into each other while basking in being together again, the smell of home so warm and inviting that it was intoxicating, the feeling of his fingertips gently rubbing your back making you sigh and moan contently, a small smile on your lips as you looked up at him.  
  
“Long day?” Eli asked, raising a brow and tilting his head a little as he looked at you with the softest of gazes.  
  
You nodded, leaning into his shoulder a little more and letting out a yawn. “Understatement.” You brought one hand up to rub your head, it was hurting from the sheer mental exhaustion of work, and no painkiller could quite dull it properly. “What time were we supposed to meet up with Charlie?”  
  
Eli checked his watch, humming and shrugging. “In about three hours, why?”  
  
You breathed out a sigh of relief, nodding and moving round to hug him, burying your head against his chest. “I just wanted to know if I had time for a nap…”  
  
He chuckled softly, nodding and kissing the top of your head as his arms snaked around you, holding you just as tightly. “We could cancel, baby, I’m sure Charlie would understand.”  
  
You shook your head, grumbling. “No, I haven’t seen him in years, and he’s been dying to meet you, I can’t cancel on him.”

* * *

For two hours, you slept on the sofa, your body on top of Eli’s as he laid back and caught up on some television that he didn’t particularly care about but used to fill the time; he would look at you every so often while you slept, smiling to himself and thinking how lucky he was to have you in his life, let alone how lucky he was that you had agreed to marry him and move in with him. His hand would trace up and down your back, drawing random patterns that were nothing but utter nonsense until, at last, it was time for you to get up and get ready.  
  
“Come on, baby,” Eli whispered, helping you groggily sit up. “We gotta go get ready.”  
  
You rubbed your eyes, standing up and pretending like you weren’t oh so content to be asleep in his arms. “I’m up, I’m up…” you yawned, stretching and already regretting napping earlier in the day. “Can you carry me upstairs?”  
  
Chuckling, Eli agreed, sweeping you off of your feet and carrying you upstairs before setting you down gently in the bathroom and kissing your lips sweetly. “You’re so fucking adorable.”  
  
Rolling your eyes, you grabbed your toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste onto it. “And you’re fucking peng.”  
  
Bumping your hip with his own so that you would move over a little, Eli copied your actions and kissed you sweetly; you playfully shoved him with your elbow, trying to get more room when you turned the tap on, so he did it back, which made you do it once again - it went on like that until, somehow, both of you had finished cleaning your teeth and freshening up a little before you went off to get dressed.  
  
You were meeting Charlie just up the road, the local pub was a typical hangout spot, and seeming as how he was in town anyways, it worked quite well and conveniently; it didn’t require dressing up too much or formally, just jeans and a t-shirt and a pair of ratty old trainers.

* * *

You were just on time to meet Charlie up the local pub, and when you saw him, you ran straight toward him and nearly tackled him in a hug; he had been your best friend for years, but because of his work, you didn’t see him that often and only ever talked to him over the phone, as whenever he was in town, you weren’t, and whenever you were, he wasn’t. It had been hard being away from him, but he was your best friend at the end of the day, and you were absolutely relieved when you saw him.  
  
“I missed you, mate!” You exclaimed, pulling away and grinning just as Eli walked up to you both. Excitedly, you turned to Eli. “Eli, this is Charlie - my best mate. Charlie, this is Eli - my fiancee.”  
  
Charlie shook Eli’s hand and smiled. “Alright, mate?”  
  
Eli nodded, smiling back. “Yeah, I’m fine. (Y/N)’s told me a lot about you.”  
  
“I can’t say it’s been all good,” you chuckled.  
  
“I’m not surprised,” Charlie bantered back. “But, please tell me you didn’t tell your future husband about the baked bean incident.”  
  
You shook your head, trying not to laugh. “Not yet, mate, not yet.”  
  
Eli furrowed his brows, looking between you and Charlie with a perplexed hum. “The baked bean incident?”  
  
Charlie hung his head as he laughed. “Can we at least get a pint and sit down before we relive it?”  
  
Shrugging, you nodded. “Alright, yeah.”  
  
While Charlie ordered pints at the bar, you and Eli chose a place to sit; it was a toss-up between the table in the corner, or the booth, so naturally, you went for the booth, as it was far more comfortable, what with it having leather seats as opposed to wooden chairs like the table. Waiting for Charlie to return, you told Eli about the time you and your best friend had gotten so high that you woke up stoned the next day, as well as the time you had to sit an exam while you were both drunk in secondary school; he realised that you and Charlie had a lot of memories together, but he wasn’t jealous, he knew that Charlie was like a brother to you.  
  
“Alright,” Charlie sighed, setting down the three pints on the table and taking his seat. “The baked bean incident.”  
  
You let out a giggle, shaking your head. “Where do I start?”  
  
“The booze,” he told you, grinning.  
  
You cleared your throat as if you were about to give an educational, inspiring, lecture, when really, it was anything but. “Alright, so, year eleven, me and Charlie got a huge exam the next day, right? We’re anxious and worried and nervous, yeah? And, we decide to go up to the park because that’s where we all used to go. So, I grab a plastic water bottle, and I fill it up with whatever booze I can find - Malibu, cider, rum, whiskey, vodka, I think we also chucked a bit of absinthe in, as well… anyway, I takes this bottle up the park with me, and as we’re sat there, chatting away, we end up drinking it.”  
  
“It was vile!” Charlie added with a laugh.  
  
“Yeah, it was,” you nodded, agreeing and laughing along with him. “It was the most disgusting thing I’ve ever had, but we drank it, anyway. And we were absolutely fucking bollocksed.”  
  
“I genuinely don’t remember what we did,” he chuckled, looking guilty. “Up until, y’know, the incident.”  
  
You groaned, shaking your head as the memories came flooding back. “Nor me, but anyway, to cut a long story short, Charlie wound up on his hands and knees, throwing up into the grass while I rubbed his back - and, when we looked at his sick, it was just pure, utter, baked beans.”  
  
Eli laughed loudly, soon covering his hand with his mouth; it was a vile story, he had to admit, but it showed how caring you were, even when your friend was on his hands and knees, throwing up baked beans. It made him laugh, as he had never done anything nearly half as bad as that in his life.  
  
“Not to mention, the time we had to stop each other from walking down the middle of the road.” Charlie laughed, shaking his head.  
  
“Oh my god,” you wheezed. “We were so stupidly high that night!”

* * *

Eli and Charlie got along incredibly well, which you were more than happy about, and when it was time to leave and go home, all of you found yourselves not wanting to; in the end, you and Eli did part ways with Charlie, telling him that he was to be your man of honour at your wedding, as you couldn’t imagine anyone else in such a position, and he agreed without even thinking about it - he didn’t need to.  
  
When you and Eli eventually got home, the only thing you could do was curl up on the sofa together, your feet tucked under his thighs and his arms around your shoulders as Jeremy Kyle played on the television; it was the only thing that was watchable at three o’clock in the morning, but neither of you wanted to go to bed, as the night had been too much fun, and neither you nor Eli could actually be bothered to drag yourselves to bed.  
  
“I still can’t believe you and Charlie got high before an exam,” he murmured, shifting a little and taking one arm from around you in order to card through your hair gently.  
  
“We were terrible,” you chuckled, shaking your head. “We would go out and smoke behind the bushes between lesson - we were genuinely the worst students.”  
  
He tittered softly, finding it quite hard to believe that you, of all people, were so bad at school, a young rebel - it was unbelievable, but all the same, it made sense in a way.   
  
“Y’know, baby, it makes sense…” his hand untangled from your hair, wandering down to your thigh. “Considering how naughty you can for me.”  
  
You let out a soft moan, leaning into him and biting your lip. “Eli, don’t tease me, please…”

* * *

The next morning, you spent hours with Eli, crashing on the sofa and watching anything even half decent on the television, only ever moving to eat, use the bathroom, or grab a drink; somewhere along the lines, though, you wound up drinking rum and Red Bull, and by the middle of the afternoon, you were fairly drunk, as was he. You eventually gravitated to the kitchen, using the speaker to play ‘You Are My Sunshine’ by Johnny Cash, your hands on his shoulders and his on your waist as he gently swayed you from side to side; the sun was getting low, creating a warm glow in the kitchen of an orange colour, but whenever he went to kiss you, you wound up giggling, which set him off and caused nearly every kiss to be filled with laughter as his mouth clumsily dominated yours. But, when ‘All Night Long’ by Lionel Richie came on, his grip on your waist grew tight, and the dancing turned… well, heated - grinding and wandering hands along with sloppy, harsh, kisses.  
  
Looking up at Eli with a lustful gaze, you bit your lip. “Do you think we should take this upstairs?”

* * *

Wearing nothing but Eli’s shirt, still buzzing from the alcohol, you brought out an old photo album from your years in school, and joined him again in the bed; you went through the pictures with him, laughing loudly at the ones that were anything but flattering, even if he did tell you that you still looked absolutely beautiful - there were a few pictures of you back in school, wearing your uniform, in most of those, you were hungover, high, or drunk.  
  
“Who’s that?” Eli asked, pointing at one particular picture; it was of you and someone you used to know, someone who was tall and muscular and blue eyed and gentlemanly.  
  
You shrugged, picking up the picture and scoffing. “My ex… I must’ve forgotten to burn it.”  
  
A smirk came across his lips. “Do you wanna burn it now?”  
  
You smirked back, nodding. “I’d love to.”


End file.
